This invention relates generally to an endoscope or borescope, and is more particularly directed to a side-looking type of endoscope which is inserted into a body cavity and which directs an elongated forceps or other medical instrument laterally from the distanl end of the endoscope into the body cavity.
Endoscopes of this type employ a so-called elevator, which is a pivotally mounted block that is rocked, by means of a control cable, to divert the endoscope forceps from its axial orientation to a lateral orientation as its exits the head. Conventional endoscopes of this type do not have a sealed elevator cable, however. Instead, such endoscopes employ a metal-wrapped plastic tube that runs the full length of the endoscope insertion tube. The elevator control cable lies within this plastic tube. Body fluids and other fluids are allowed to enter this tube from the head. Then, after use, the tube is flushed from the control end of the insertion tube to wash out the control cable. This rather elaborate and labor intensive procedure complicates the endoscopic procedure considerably, and adds to the patient's expense.